Walked in On
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kaito and Hakuba are walked in on. Sort of a flash back of how they got to be in that position.


Haven't written one of these in a long time! Don't own by the way!

III

When she walked in on us, tangled in each other, I should have been embarrassed.

Even though we were fully clothed, out positions were less than innocent; being straddled with hands frozen in my hair, scared face only inches from my own, staring at the figure at the door. I could feel his short nails digging into my skin, shaking slightly with fear.

I couldn't blame him really. We had just been tongue tied as Aoko came barging in, wondering why I hadn't been at school that day.

Now she knows.

Skipping school hadn't even been my idea. It had been Mr. 'Proper-Gentlemen-Who-Always-Goes-By-The-Rules.'

I suppose that it may be my horrid influence on him.

Ah well.

As I star into Aoko's eyes, I don't feel embarrassed or ashamed. In fact, I feel more confident in my actions than ever before. I turn my attention back to the man in front of me, resuming my quest to remove his shirt.

The look he gave me was one of utter horror.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" Aoko slowly and quietly, afraid that any sudden words or movements might destroy the very essence of life.

"I'm attempting to remove Saguru's shirt at the moment." I smiled, staring up into the blonde's hazel eyes, smiling manically. I softly placed kisses on his slightly rattled body.

After a few moments, he reacted, pulling me into him, covering my mouth with his, helping me with that damndable shirt.

Aoko no longer existed; neither did the rest of the world.

III

We had never met outside school, (there was the occasional broom closet mind you.) Usually it was after a heist. In fact, our first kiss was when Kid needed a big distraction to escape.

And it was big.

Distracted both Hakuba and myself.

After that evening, I couldn't look him in the eye fro almost two weeks. It seemed that he couldn't do the same.

A hunger started to build. Not knowing _who_ craved it, Kid or me. It started slowly, only looking at the one in question would be enough, but soon it became an obsession. I had to _touch_ the blonde. Even if it was brushing against him in the hall or smacking him in the back in a jokeful manner.

Slowly, my poker face was breaking.

III

Nakamouri-keibu was busier than ever with all the warning notices going out, but after the fifth heist in two weeks and Hakuba had yet to show up we, (Kid and I) decided to take it into our own hands.

_If he doesn't want to show up when the invitation is given, _Kid told me, grinning, _than we must take that as an invitation for ourselves…_

III

I smiled as butterflies erupted from my chest as I watched him sleep like the angel.

Well, a drooling angel, but an angel all the same. The butterflies moved to my throat, seeing his always neat and proper hair slightly rumpled from the mild tossing and turning.

_So vulnerable._

To say the least, he looked absolutely molestable.

I grinned as I slowly opened his window, creeping inside, watching as the sleeping form didn't move whatsoever.

I hadn't planned on doing anything, just watching the blonde sleep was calming whatever it was that stirred within me.

I crept stealthy to through the room, removing my hat and shoes as I approached the bed.

I looked down at him as I reached his die, his face slightly glared from the monocle. "_Saguru_…" my voice barely audible, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, smiling.

I shifted at my weight as he stirred, flipping from his back to his stomach, hugging his pillow. "Kaito…I'll catch…mmmm…fluffernutters…"

I snickered, _Saguru-kun…you're English…_I stroked his hair lightly, "Fluff."

As he stiffened, opening his sleep coated eyes, I was out the window.

I peaked through the window, watching him look around; searching for what had woken him. I smiled. _Just a phantom. _Placing my hat back on its rightful place, I took of into the night.

III

It was three _weeks_ before he looked at me again. I know he didn't see me, he must have dreamt that he'd seen me and can't face me.

Because Kaitou Kid would never be seen.

Nevertheless, every kid heist from then on, I dropped by, content with sitting in a nearby tree, watching him do normal activities before heading to bed.

At the three week mark, (which was about the fourth heist,) I came to his home, but noticed something out of the ordinary.

Simply _shocking_.

His window was open, seemingly inviting Kid in.

At school, he approached me, overcoming whatever it was that was holding him back from talking to me.

Kid never took the unspoken invitation to go into the detective's house, thinking it could very well be a trap, but I knew neither Kid nor I would be able to control ourselves if put into a situation like such.

But things soon changed after the accident.

III

I've been shot at, trampled on, attacked by giant birds, and even attacked by a giant mop.

But my dignity hit rock bottom when not Kaitou Kid, but Kuroba Kaito was brought down by a flight of stairs,

But no, not just _any_ stairs.

My _house_ stairs. The same bloody stairs I've traveled down and up for 17 years.

And I fall down these stairs that have been of so fateful to me.

_God._

And I wasn't practicing a new trick or anything. I was just walking down the stairs to breakfast. (Insert hitting head with a large book.)

Anyways, that day I missed school, not that I'm complaining. A day full of working on magic and being served on? A nice way to spend the day if I do say so myself.

At three, the doorbell rang, heard mom open the door, close the door back and footsteps walk up those damndable stairs.

I reclined somewhat, smiling madly, knowing what was in store for me.

_Aoko stormed in, yelling about not coming to school, sees my leg wrapped, call me an idiot and then nurse me back to health._

Like always.

But when the door shyly opened and two nervous eyes peeked in, my jaw fell.

"_Hakuba_?"

"Sorry…Aoko couldn't come; she said she needed to start dinner before the heist."

"Heist?"

Hakuba's eyebrow quirked. "The task force got a notice this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nakamouri-keibu called the school and everything as such."

_Jii? _"Okie dokie," I patted the bed, ignoring the pounding in my chest. "Sit down, let's _bond_."

"I don't like how you said _bond_."

I cackled, "I won't molest you or anything, you should know that…"

"Possibly…"

"Unless you _want_ me to Haku-chan."

"That is completely unnecessary, besides, if you call me that again, I will kill you."

"What happened to you being a gentleman to all?"

"You're not all."

"Why are you all red?"

Hakuba scowled, lightly touching my ankle.

God that hurt.

But if I get to see him truly laugh, I suppose that it's worth it.

I suppose.

After the small roll, we sat in silence for about an hour.

An uncomfortable silence.

"So…How'd you sprain your foot?"

"How'd you- wait… will you give me a long, scientific explanation I would rather not know." He blushed lightly, "Never mind. I fell okay?"

"Fell? At one of the Kid heist?"

"No! Down my stairs! How would I fall at the Kid heist? I haven't been to one in like two months."

There was another silence. Not as long, but still as awkward.

"The stairs Kuroba?"

"Yes."

"The ones that I just came up?"

"No, the stairs to the moon."

We stared at one another for a moment, one with a scowl, one with amusement.

We laughed, not really because it was funny, because it wasn't funny, but the tension in the room dissipated immediately.

"Well, if you're going to sit up, your foot needs to be more elevated, or else the swelling won't go down. He carefully picked up the said foot and added more pillows to the growing pile. "It needs to be elevated above the heart."

"Thank-you, Nurse Saguru, do I get a lollipop now?" I looked from his actions, which had stopped to his shocked face. "What? Nurse Saguru sounds better than Nurse Hakuba."

It didn't, but I wanted to say his name.

But I smirked when he blushed, but soon yelped when he unconsciously squeezed my ankle. "Sorry!" he dropped it unconsciously as well, and with it moved from the safety of my pillow stack, my heel hit the foot board.

Mom _still_ swears that Aoko had somehow snuck into the house some how, just to scream.

When my vision returned, the first thing I noticed was deer in headlight, hazel eyes. "Kuroba-kun, are you alright?"

I think it was the delirium from the pain.

It _had _to be.

Because there's no way that Kuroba Kaito would kiss Hakuba Saguru in his right mind.

Or his left for that matter.

But I suppose it doesn't matter. After the sheer shock of my lips against his faded, he responded.

It was nice.

Till he _accidentally_ hit my leg again.

I didn't talk to him for a week.

Though he came over everyday.

I suppose words weren't needed.

Heh.

III

Up till the day we'd been caught, we were discrete, _ninja like _in a way.

After Aoko found us on my bed, worried I'd fallen _again_, she eventually came to understand.

In about a day.

Since it was _her_ who told Hakuba to come over in the first place.

Heist my ass.

She was waiting for it the whole time.

Bout time Aoko.

III

The ending is weak but I seriously couldn't think of anything

Hope you liked! Till next time!


End file.
